Kehidupan Baru
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Chap 3 baru update untuk memenuhi janji! Bakal ada scene sedih di sini. Warning inside...
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai, Kawan! Airin yang udah lama hiatus balik lagi! Sekarang balik buat bikin ceriat KuroKura lagi!

Desclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro. Aku gak bakal punya manga sekeren ini.. T.T

Pairing: KuroFemKura

Warning: Typo(s), sulit dimengerti, semi M, AU, OOC dll yang gak jelas.

**Happy Reading!^-^**

Aku, Kurapika Kuruta harus menyamar sebagai laki- laki untuk menutupi identitasku. Sekelompok penjahat mengejarku. Aku sudah lelah dengan berbagai pelarian. Keluargaku adalah keluarga terkaya di zamannya. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku bilang di zamannya? Tentu saja karena peristiwa itu sudah berlalu. Kejadian mengerikan yang memusnahkan seluruh kejayaan keluargaku. Pembunuhan masal seluruh anggota keluargaku beserta kekayaan mereka. Tragedi itu sudah berlalu sekitar 10 tahun lalu saat aku masih berumur 7 tahun. Mereka, penjahat serta pembunuh keluargaku seenak jidatnya menyiksa ayah dan ibuku. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam kotak kayu, menyaksikan kejadian itu dari celah- celah kayu. Oh, aku tak mau mengingat peristiwa bersejarah yang hanya dapat mengeluarkan air mataku. Sekarang cukuplah aku menikmati kehidupan yang tersisa untukku.

Dan… Oh, Tuhan! Semoga ini awal baru untukku. Sudah 10 tahun aku berlari. Kini aku berharap tak akan ketahuan mereka dengan penyamaranku ini. Sejauh ini, aku memulai hidupku. Seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Seperti itulah yang aku inginkan. Menghapus ingatanku. Aku memotong rambut pirang panjangku dan menggunakan lensa kontak hitam dan kacamata untuk menutupi mata biruku.

XxX

Aku cukup bersemangat hari ini. Ini tahun ketigaku sebagai laki- laki. Aku cukup menjiwai peran ini. Berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki lebih baik daripada naik kendaraan bagiku. Apalagi ditemani oleh kawan- kawan.

"Hei! Kurapika lagi senang kayaknya.", ujar Killua. Kawanku ini memang suka berkata seenaknya.

"Bukankah itu bagus! Iya 'kan, Kurapika?", sahut Gon.

"Ng…. Yah.. Mungkin sedikit.", jawabku ragu.

"Daripada membahas itu, bukankah lebih baik kita pikirin pr. Aku belum ngerjain.", ujar Leorio yang berjalan di sebelahku.

"Tumben kau gak mikirin si Neon.", sindir Killua yang menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menatap Leorio nakal.

"Hah! Awas kau, Kakek!", kata Leorio sambil menunjukkan tinjunya.

"Kejar saja kalau bisa, Om- om mesum!", tantang Killua sambil berlari menuju sekolah.

Leorio pun tidak ketinggalan segera mengejar Killua. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menatap mereka berdua dengan kekonyolannya masing- masing. Tiba- tiba Gon menyikutku.

"Kau senang begini gara- gara dapat surat cinta lagi, ya?", tanya Gon dengan senyum nakal.

"Tidak, Gon! Lagipula kenapa kamu jadi ikut- ikutan Killua sih!", sangakalku.

"Hahahahaha.. Iya- iya, aku sudah tahu, koq! Untuk apa kamu senang dengan sepucuk surat cinta sedangkan surat cita lain terus memenuhi lokermu!", tawanya girang.

"Oke! Ayo cepat! Nanti ketinggalan Leorio sama Killua lho!", serunya sambil menarik lenganku untuk berlari.

Aku tersenyum mengikutinya.

**Skip Time**

"Kura-kun! Aku bawa makanan bekal! Ayo makan bersama!", ajak Neon yang membawa kotak bekalnya.

Dibelakangnya ada Shizuku yang mengobrol dengan Machi dan Senritsu yang tersenyum padaku.

"Maaf, aku mau…"

"Tentu saja dia mau kalau kami bertiga ikut juga.", sela Leorio yang merangkulku kasar.

Aku hanya menatap bosan ke arah Gon, Killua dan Leorio yang terseyum lebar.

Ini sudah berulang kali terjadi.

Kami makan bekal di atap yang sepi dengan sepoi sepoi angin siang.

"Ayo dicoba, Kura-kun! Aaa….", kata Neon yang akan menyuapiku dengan onigiri.

"Aku makan sendiri saja ya, Neon.", kataku sambil memakan onigiri lain dari tempatnya. Kulihat Neon kecewa tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum.

Aku melihat Killua sudah ngobrol akrab dengan Machi. Leorio juga suda menikmati bekal Neon yang tersisa sambil bercerita ria. Gon malah asyik bermain gunting kertas batu dengan Shizuku. Keman Senritsu? Aku jadi tengak- tengok Eh, rupanya dia di dekat pagar. Aku menghampirinya.

"Senritsu, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?", tegurku.

"Ah, Kura-san….", katanya menggantung. Mukanya memerah. Sepertinya dia kaget.

"Kamu lagi sakit?", tanyaku sambil menyentuh keningnya.

"Ti- tidak koq, Kura-san.", jawabnya sambil berpaling dariku.

Ia menatap langit berawan.

"Aku hanya sedang mendengar musik yang indah sambil menatap awan- awan yang bergerak tertiup angin.", katanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Akupun melihat headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Dia memang manis. Apalagi dia baik dan lembut. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku mengambil headset dari telinga kirinya dan memasangnya ke telinga kananku. Aku menikmati alunan musik yang indah itu sambil memejamkan mataku. Dengan ditemani Senritsu, musik, serta angin yang berhembus, aku meringankan bebanku.

**Skip time**

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku membereskan buku- buku pelajaranku. Neon, Machi, Shizuku, dan Senritsu melewatiku.

"Kami duluan ya, Kura-san.", kata Senritsu lembut. Tiba- tiba Neon mencium pipiku.

"Sampai jumpa, Kura-kun!", kata Neon riang berlari menyusul teman- temannya.

Aku menatapnya malas sambil mengelap bekas ciuman si gadis pink itu.

'Dasar Neon! Janga- jangan dia benar- benar menyukaiku. Aku 'kan perempuan.', ujarku dalam hati.

"Wuidih! Dapat kecupan selamat tinggal!", ejek Killua begitu ia berada di sampingku.  
>"Diam kau, Killua! Nanti kupatahkan lenganmu.", ancamku mengeluarkan aura hitam. Killua bergidik ngeri.<p>

"Hahahaha… Tenanglah, Kurapika! Killua cuma bercanda.", ujar Gon menepuk pundakku.

Ia menatapku dengan senyum semangat (?) nya. Perlahan ion – ion negatifku teredam oleh ion- ion positifnya.

"Baiklah, Killua… Kuampuni kau.", kataku sambil membetulkan letak kacamataku.

"Kau akan duduk diam seperti patung atau pulang bersama kami?", tanya Leorio menatapku sinis.

"Maaf, teman- teman. Aku ada latihan musik lagi dengan Kuroro sensei.", jawabku.

"Yah… Tidak pulang bareng donk!", keluh Gon.

"Tenang saja, Gon! Lebih baik kita menyusul Machi dan Shizuku!", ujar Killua semangat.

"Neon juga! Ayo! Aku duluan!", kata Leorio lebih semangat sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Tungu kami!", seru Killua dan Gon yang berlari menyusul Leorio.

'Dasar laki- laki!', gerutuku dalam hati.

**Skip Time**

Setelah mencopot sepatu, aku masuk ke ruang musik yang tertutup itu.

"Sensei, aku sudah datang.", kataku berjalan ke arah Kuroro setelah mengunci pintu.

"Aduh.. Kura, kau lama sekali!", bentak Kuroro.

Ia memeluk pundakku dan mengelus pipiku.  
>"Sensei sudah lam menungguku?", tanyaku dengan senyum menggoda.<p>

"Tentu saja, Sayang!", jawabnya.

Ia membuka kacamata dan lensa kontakku dengan hati- hati.

"Kalau berhadapan denganku kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri, Kura-chan…", katanya lembut sambil melonggarkan kerah kemejaku.

"Reaksimu cepat sekali, Kuroro…. Sen…sei…", desahku karena ia mulai menyesap leherku.

Dia terus menciumi, menyesap dan menggigit kecil leherku hingga membentuk lingakaran merah di sekeliling leherku. Tanda bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Tak bisa aku berhenti mendesah. Untung kami di ruang musik. Ruang musik ini kedap suara.

"Sen.. sei….", desahku menggoda.

Aku melepaskan kancing kemeja Kuroro dan mengelus dada bidangnya. Dia berhenti dengan aktivbitasnya di leherku. Ia pun mendorongku jatuh ke lantai dan mencium bibirku dengan penuh gairah. Denagn senang hati aku membalas ciumannya. Tangan kirinya memegang pundakku yang terbuka karena kini kemejaku sudah melorot. Tangan kanannya menahan tubuhnya agar tak menindihku. Akupun menikmati bibir kekasih rahasiaku. Tangan kananku mencengkram rambut hitamnya sementara tangan kiriku masih setia berada di dadanya. Dia memperdalam ciuman kami hingga tubuhnya menghimpit tubuhku. Lidahnya menyusup ke mulutku. Kini lidahku tengah bermain dengan lidahnya.

Setelah merasa sesak napas, aku mendorongnya pelan. Dia mengerti dan bangkit dari tubuhku. Sambil mengatur napas, aku merapikan pakaianku. Dia malah menggendongku dan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya. Aku sedang senang hari ini. Aku memeluknya dan menghirup dalam- dalam aroma mint yang menyerbak dari tubuhnya.  
>"Besok kita ke pegunungan yuk!", ajak Kuroro.<p>

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ayo!", kataku mengiyakan.

Aku melirik jam dinding.

"Sudah waktunya pergantian jam.", ujarku sambil memakai lensa kontak dan kacamataku serta merapikan pakaianku kembali. Saat aku akan pergi, ia memelukku dari belakang.

"Kuroro, Senritsu akan datang sebentar lagi.", bisikku di telinganya.

"Baiklah…", katanya menyerah sambil melepaskanku. Aku pun bergerak ke depan pintu.

"Sampai jumpa, Kuroro Sensei!", kataku datar.

"Sok cool sekali kau, Kurapika", sahut Sensei.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa besok, Kuro-chan!", kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku genit. Dia malah nyengir. Akupun akan membuka knop pintunya.

"Hei!", panggil Kuroro.

"Ada apa lagi?", tanyaku bosan.

"Lebih baik kau pakai ini!", seru Kuroro sambil melemparkan sebuah syal.

Wajahku memerah. Aku lupa kalau pasti sekarang banyak kissmark bertebaran di leherku.

"A-Aku tahu!", kataku sebal sambil memakai syal itu. Aku pun pergi dari ruang musik itu.

Di tangga, aku bertemu Senritsu. Sepertinya dia sudah siap belajar bermain biola sepertiku.

"Selamat sore, Kura-san!", sapanya.

"Selamat sore! Belajar yang tekun, ya!", ujarku sambil mengelus kepalanya dan langsung pergi.

Ake berjalan santai. Inilah kehidupan abruku. Baik sebagai laki- laki ataupun sebagai perempuan. Sampai saat ini aku bersyukur tak bertemu orang- orang yang mengejarku. Aku menatap langit yang masih saja cerah walaupun hari sudah sore.

"Tak sia- sia aku hidup…", pikirku.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana ceritanya? Aku bingung ini layak publish atau gak? Dan aku bingung ini bakal kulanjutkan atau gak? Ada yang punya saran? Dan banyak kekurangan dari fic ini q harap mau mereview?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Ting Tong Ting Tong)

*Ckelk* Hai! Setelah berbulan- bulan gak update fic Airin yang nista ini, Airin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic berdebu ini. Yah... Untuk memenuhi janji, karena Natsu-Chan dah bikin fic lagi,aku jadi update deh! Ini fic yang Airin kebut ngetik plus publish selama 2 jam berkutat di warnet. Jadi mungkin hasilnya jelek. Semoga kalian suka dengan chappy ini!

Desclaimer: Kurapika dan kawan- kawan tuh punya aku! #ditendang Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warning: Kata- kata tak beraturan, Typo(s), kata yang berbelit- belit, AU, OOC tingkat dewa, N KuroFemKura.

**Happy Reading^_^**

Apartemen yang bising. Bagaimana bisa pagi- pagi begini sudah menimbulkan suara bising. Padahal jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

"Prang!", suara panci yang jatuh dari lemari.

"Aduh…", ringis seorang gadis yang memegang kepalanya. Rupanya Kurapika berusaha mengambil panci yang akhirnya menjatuhinya. Nampaknya, ia sibuk membuat makanan bekal untuknya untuknya juga kekasihnya. Beruntunglah ia membeli buku panduan praktis membuat bekal.

'Yah… Setidaknya aku harus belajar memasak.', Pikir Kurapika yang masih memotong sayuran.

**Skip Time aja yah!**

"Na… Nana…Na…", senandung Kurapika. Dia senang sekali akan berlibur dengan kekasihnya. Wajahnya berseri- seri sejak pagi hari. Tentu saja ia sudah selesai dengan barang bawaannya. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dan sweeter merah. Bawahannya dengan celana ketat hitam selutut dan sepatu kets coklat. Ia cukup nyaman dengan pakaiannya.

Kurapika duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Kini ia tak memakai lensa kontak dan kacamatanya. Mata birunya bersinar cerah. Tiba- tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Moshi- moshi!", sapa Kurapika senang.

"Moshi- moshi! Kau sudah siap? Aku sudah di bawah.", kata Kuroro yang menelepon Kurapika.

"Ah… I-Iya!", jawab Kurapika segera mengambil tasa punggungnya dan menutup telepon.

Kurapika melihat Kuroro sudah berdiri di depan pagar apartemen Kurapika. Ia tersenyum manis pada Kurapika. Kurapika segera menghampirinya. Kurapika berusaha menutupi kesenangannya yang berlebihan itu.

"Kuroro, sudah lama menungguku?", Tanya Kurapika sedikit gugup.

Ia menatap Kuroro yang mengenakan kaos putih dan jaket hitam. Tidak lupa celana hitam dan sepatu hitamnya.

'Terlihat lebih tampan dan keren.', puji Kurapika dalam hati sambil berblushing ria.

"Ah, tidak terlalu lama. Ayo berangkat!", ajak Kuroro merangkul pinggang Kurapika.

Kurapika makin tersipu. Ia belum pernah jalan bedua di depan umum seperti ini. Apalagi kencan terang- terang begini. Sepertinya ia terlalu gugup. Kuroro yang menyadari sikap Kurapika yang aneh, mempererat pelukannya.

"Tenang saja! Kita harus bersenang- senang.", bisik Kuroro.

"Baiklah…", sahut Kurapika yang mulai rileks.

"Ayo naik!", ajak Kuroro lembut. Merekapun naik bus menuju gunung.

**XXxxXX**

Dalam perjalanan, Kurapikalah yang paling banyak bicara. Dia terlalu senang menikmati perjalanan. Namun, entah kenapa Kuroro jadi pemurung.

'Tidak seperti biasanya… Kuroro kenapa, ya?', Tanya Kurapika dalam hati.

"Kuroro, nanti kita naik sampai puncak gunung ya!", ajak Kurapika ceria.

Kuroro mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

'Kuroro, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?', pikir Kurapika khawatir.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin membunuh kekasihku sendiri!', seru Kuroro dalam hati.

Kurapika masih saja enggan menanyakan keadaan Kuroro. Ia begitu bingung harus berbuat apa. Kurapika hanya bisa berharap kencannya tidak hancur berantakan. Sementara Kuroro terlihat berpikir keras. Ia jadi teringat jati dirinya. Dia adalah anggota organisasi pembunuh. Kelompoknya ditugaskan memusnahkan keluarga Kuruta. Tentu saja ia harus menahan perasaannya sejak 10 tahun lalu. Ia berbohong pada kelompoknya kalau Kurapika melarikan diri. Padahal ia sengaja melepaskan Kurapika. Selama 10 tahun kelompoknya memburu Kurapika. Namun Kuroro selalu meloloskan Kurapika.

Kuroro merasa beruntung. Karena ide gilanya mendekati Kurapika, ia berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu. Ia merasa bahagia telah bertemu Putri Kuruta ini. Ia tahu perasaannya ini tak dibutuhkan oleh seorang pembunuh sepertinya. Tapi saat ia terjebak dalam lubang cinta, ia tak bisa lari dari perasaan tersebut.

"Kuroro, kau tidak apa- apa?", Tanya Kurapika cemas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa- apa, Kurapika. Mungkin agak sedikit mengantuk.", jawab Kuroro sambil mengelus rambut Kurapika lembut.

Kurapika tersenyum kecil. Ia menyenderkan kepala Kuroro ke bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah sebentar. Masih ada waktu sampai bus ini tiba.", kata Kurapika.

"Terima kasih.", sahut Kuroro singkat. Iapun meutup matanya berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

'Aku beruntung Kurapika hanya melihat tanda di dahiku saat itu. Apa sekarang aku harus membuka perbanku dan menunjukkan jati diriku?', Tanya Kuroro dalam hati.

Kuroro merasa bersalah telah membohongi Kurapika. Ia hanya punya 2 pilihan. Peratama, ia harus berhenti mencintai Kurapika dan membunuhnya. Kedua, ia akan melindungi Kurapika dan menjadi pengkhianat.

"Kuroro , kita sudah sampai…", bisik Kurapika.

Kuroro terbangun dan tersenyum lemah. Mereka turun dari bus dan bergandeng tangan menuju puncak gunung.

**Skip time**

"Wah! Indahnya!", seru Kurapika begitu mereka sampai di puncak gunung. Ia dapat melihat alam sekitar di bawahnya. Begitu banyak pohon- pohonan hijau.  
>Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan senyum merekah.<p>

"Aku sudah bilang kau akan menyukainya.", kata Kuroro sambil memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Kuroro membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Kurapika.

Mereka berdiri di puncak gunung yang indah. Angin berhembus, menyapu wajah cantik Kurapika. Ia menutup matanya. Menikmati segarnya udara pegunungan, sapuan angin, dan hangatnya pelukan sang kekasih. Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia ingin waktu berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan suasana nyaman yang ia sukai tak cepat berlalu.

'Tuhan… Jangan biarkan kami berpisah. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintai Kuroro.', bisik Kurapika dalam hati.

"Kuroro, kau akan tetap di sampingku 'kan?", kata Kurapika tetap menutup matanya. Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam perkataanya. Ia berharap Kuroro menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Namun, Kuroro tak kunjung angkat bicara.

"Kuroro…", panggil Kurapika pelan dan dan membuka matanya.

Tiba- tiba Kuroro menciumi leher Kurapika menuju menggigit kecil telinga Kurapika tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Ah….", desah Kurapika.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Kurapika.", bisik Kuroro.

"Aku tahu…", desah Kurapika. Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kau nikmati pemandangan ini.", kata Kuroro dengan senyum tipis.

Kurapika tahu. Senyuman itu bukan senyum bahagia, melainkan senyum kesedihan. Kurapika menatap sedih pada Kuroro yang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

'Kuroro…', bisik Kurapika dalam hati.

Iapun menghampiri Kuroro dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kurapika bingung harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya ia memeluk Kuroro dari samping.

"Ada yang membuat sedih, Kuroro? Bilang saja padaku. Aku ingin membantumu.", kata Kurapika cemas.

"Kurapika… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.", kata Kuroro datar sambil menghela napas.

"Katakan saja.", ucap Kurapika lembut.

Kurapika meletakkan dagunya ke bahu Kuroro.

'Apa aku harus jujur padanya sekarang?', batin Kuroro.

"Kurapika, aku…", kata Kuroro sambil menoleh ke arah Kurapika. Namun mereka terkejut karena jarak wajah mereka yang dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Pipi Kurapika bersemu merah. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata onyx Kuroro bertemu dengan mata aqua milik Kurapika.

'Apa aku harus melukai hatimu, Kurapika. Mata seindah ini. Wajah secantik ini. Dia malaikat jatuh yang harus kulindungi.', batin Kuroro.

Tiba- tiba Kuroro mendorong Kurapika ke arah pohon dan mencium bibir Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman Kuroro. Bukan ciuman penuh hasrat yang biasa diberikan Kuroro pada Kurapika. Kurapika merasakan itu. Ini adalah ciuman penuh kasih saying dan cinta yang tulus dari seorang Lucifer. Bukan Kuroro yang penuh emosi yang ada di hadapan Kurapika saat ini. Tapi hanya ada Kuroro yang mempersembahkan hatinya untuk Kurapika seorang. Kurapika bahagia menerima semua ini dari Kuroro. Seakan tak ingin melepas Kuroro, Kurapika memeluk Kuroro dengan erat. Ia tak ingin melewatkan detik demi detik ciuman Kuroro yang jarang ia dapatkan.

Setelah merasa kalau Kurapika kehabisan napas, ia melepaskan Kurapika. Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika. Tangan kirinya memegang pipi halus Kurapika dan tangan kananya membelai rambut pirang Kurapika.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kurapika.", ucap Kuroro tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kuroro", jawab Kurapika tersenyum bahagia. Ia menghambur ke pelukan Kuroro. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam- dalam ke dada Kuroro. Kuroro tersenyum lega dan memeluk Kurapika.

'Maafkan aku, Kurapika. Bukannya aku ingin menutupi kejahatanku. Aku belum siap untuk kehilanganmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap melindungimu.', bisik Kuroro dalam hati.

**Skip time**

Setelah makan bento buatan Kurapika, mereka berjalan menuruni gunung.

"Kuroro, ambilkan bunga itu untukku.", kata Kurapaika yang menunjuk bunga berwarna merah indah di puncak sebuah pohon besar.

"Hah? Itu 'kan tinggi sekali! Aku harus memanjat pohon setinggi ini?", seru Kuroro tak percaya.

"Kau 'kan laki- laki. Masa' tidak bisa memanjat pohon?", kata Kurapika sebal.

"Hei! Aku bisa memanjat! Tapi kalau pohonnya setinggi ini, mana bisa?", elak Kuroro menatap puncak pohon itu.

"Pokoknya aku mau bunga itu! Kalau tidak, aku akan pulang sendiri!", kata Kurapika ngambek sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Baik- baik. Akan kuambilkan.", kata Kuroro menyerah.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro sedang memanjat pohon dengan mata berbinar- binar. Padahal Kuroro sedang memanjat pohon itu dengan napas terengah- engah.

"Hore!", sorak Kurapika saat Kuroro turun dari pohon besar dengan bunga merah tadi di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu, Tuan Putriku yang cantik.", kata Kuroro sambil menyelipkan bunga merah tadi ke telinga Kurapika. Kurapika tersenyum malu.

"Ayo kita pulang!", ajak Kurapika sambil merangkul lengan Kuroro dengan manja. Senyum ceria menghiasi wajah cantik Kurapika.

Merekapun pulang dengan bunga merah yang menghiasi rambut pirang Kurapika.

**TBC**

Airin: "Yay! Akhirnya update juga!" #lompat- lompat kegirangan.

Kirara: "Hei… Jangan senang dulu donk, Nee-Chan! Kan belum selesai ficnya."

Airin: "Ah… Udah update aja Alhamdulillah. Oh, ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca chap fic nista ini! Kenalkan, ini Kirara, OC ku."

Kirara: "Hai! Reader sekalian, maafkan Nee-Chanku yang nista ini karena telah mengotori fandom Hunter X Hunter ini."

Airin: "Kirara! Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu tentang Nee-Chanmu!" #Njitak Kirara.

Airin: "Abaikan, Kirara yang aneh ini. Dalam chappy ini, jangan protes atas keOOC-an 360o Kurapika dan Kuroro. OOC adalah tradisi Airin demi kelancaran cerita ini."

Kirara: "Terus…."

Airin: "Lalu, gak boleh protes tentang jalan cerita yang ancur ini. Kalo protes, Airin ngambek nih!" #Dilemparin tomat sama reader.

Kirara: "Oh,ya! Kalau reviewnya sudah mencapai 10 lebih, Nee-Chan bakal update fic ini. Jadi, semakin cepat review, semakin cepat update!"

Airin: "Kirara!" #ngebungkam mulut Kirara.

Airin: "Daripada banyak cincong, mending kita minta review."

Airin&Kirara: "Review, please…."


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, Minna...

Mungkin chappy ini bakal ngecewain kalian. Jadi, siap- siap tisu di samping kalian yah.

Desclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warning: OOC, typo(s), KuroFemKura

**Happy Reading**

Mata Kurapika berat untuk terbuka. Kurapikapun hanya berjalan ke kamar mandi seperti zombie.

"Aku kurang tidur…", keluh Kurapika ketika air dingin membasahi wajahnya. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, ia ingin sarapan. Sialnya persediaan makanannya habis karena piknik ke gunung kemarin. Ia berjalan lemas keluar apartemennya.

Pagi yang indah ini sungguh disayangkan. Kurapika menguap berulang kali. Ia berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar.

"Hei- hei! Kemana saja kau kemarin? Ponselmu tidak aktif. Pagi hari yang cerah ini harus disambut dengan senyuman!", kata Leorio yang baru kali ini bersemangat ke sekolah. Leorio merangkul pundak Kurapika.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku kurang tidur dan badanku lemas!", bentak Kurapika mendorong Leorio menjauh darinya. Kurapika berusaha untuk tetap berjalan.

"Ah, dasar! Padahal aku ingin menceritakanmu akhir pekanku kemarin. Aku pergi ke taman bermain dengan Neon Nostrad. Oh… Hari yang indah…", kata Leorio gak jelas.

Kurapika menatap Leorio bosan.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mengambil Neon darimu. Hahahaha…", kata Leorio lagi dengan PD tingkat dewa.

"Apa peduliku…", balas Kurapika cuek.

"Killua! Nanti kita main lagi, oke?", seru Gon yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Tidak mau! Kita sudah memainkan game itu seharian kemarin!". Kata Killua tegas.

"Pokoknya harus!", seru Gon mencubit pipi Killua.

"Lupakan, Gon. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tak mau memainkan game itu lagi. Percuma kita main sejuta kali. Pemenangnya tetap **A-KU**.**"**, KATA Killua yang menunjuk dirinya.

"Leorio, mereka itu kenapa bertengkar?", tanya Kurapika malas.

"Biasa… Kemarin mereka memainkan game barunya Killua seharian. Dan selalu Killua yang menang.", jelas Leorio.

Kurapika menghela napas dan menatap jam tangannya. Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna. Ia langsung berlari ke arah sekolah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kurapika!", seru Leorio. Tapi Kurapika tak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap berlari.

"Muka tua, Kurapika kenapa lari- larian begitu?", tanya Killua menatap Kurapika yang menjauh.

"Jangan panggil aku muka tua! Aku juga tidak tahu.", jawab Leorio mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurapika makin aneh aja.", komentar Killua yang memutar bola matanya.

"Mungkin dia punya alasan.", sahut Gon.

Teng… Teng… Teng… Bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Hwa….!", teriak mereka bertiga berlari ria.

XXxxXX

Kurapika duduk tenang di kelasnya. Bangku depan, samping, dan belakangnya kosong. Ia menatap bosan ke arah papan tulis. Tapi, sesekali ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Kurapika tertawa kecil melihat Gon, Killua, dan Leorio yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

'Rasakan kalian! Pagi- pagi sudah berisik. Aku lelah tahu!' batin Kurapika puas.

**XXxxXX**

"Kami sudah selesai, Sensei!", teriak Gon, Killua, dan Leorio saat sampai di kelas dengan napas terengah- engah.

Murid sekelas tertawa terbahak- bahak karena di kelas itu tak ada Sensei yang mengajar.

"Sensei sudah pergi dari tadi tahu! Dasar lamban!", cerca Kurapika sadis.

"Apa- apaan kau ini, Kurapika!", seru Leorio menggebrak meja Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum sinis dan berdiri.

"Mau apa kau?", tanya Kurapika menantang dengan seringainya.

"Bisa- bisanya kau meninggalkan kami?", bentak Leorio.

"Itu pembalasan dariku.", kata Kurapika makin lebar seringainya.

"Huh! Kekanak- kanakan sekali kalian ini! Begitu saja bertengkar.", protes Killua yang menyentil dahi Kurapika dan Leorio.

"Huh!", seru Kurapika dan Leorio yang saling memalingkan muka.

"Gon! Urus mereka!", perintah Killua seenak jidat.

"Kau saja, Killua!", sahut Gon sebal.

"Aku mau istirahat, Gon! Aku cape!", kata Killua manyun.

"Aku juga cape!", sahut Gon lagi ikut manyun.

"Huh!", seru Gon dan Killua ikut memalingkan muka.

Di bangku belakang,

"Mereka musuhan tuh. Gimana?", bisik Senritsu pada Machi, Neon, dan Shizuku.

"Tenang, ada Neon di sini!", kata Neon mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. (pose victoria)

"Memang kenapa kalau ada Neon?", tanya Shizuku polos. Neon pundung.

"Sudah! Maksudku, lebih baik kita susun rencana.", kata Neon yang bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Merekapun bermusyawarah.

**XXxxXX**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para gadispun melaksanakan rencana mereka.

"Ini waktunya!", kata Neon dengan mata setan.

Neon menghampiri bangku Leorio.

"Leo-Chan, kita makan di kantin yuk!", ajak Neon dengan puppy eyesnya.

"A-ayo!", jawab Leorio blushing.

Neon menoleh ke arah teman- temannya dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"He, Killua!", sapa Machi malu- malu.

"Hn?", sahut Killua yang masih tiduran di meja.

"Kau mau ke koperasi? Kudengar persediaan Choco Robokun baru diantar." Kata Machi.

"Ayo!", jawab Killua semangat. Killua menarik tangan Machi ke koperasi. Machi makin tersipu.

Sekarang lihat ke Gon,

"Gon, kita belum menyelesaikan permainan kita.", kata Shizuku dengan muka innocentnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan! Gunting, batu, ker…..tas!", sahut Gon yang mulai bermain gunting batu kertas dengan Shizuku (lagi)

Sementara Senritsu menoleh kesan kemari di dalam kelas. Namun ia tetap tidak menemukan Kurapika.

'Gawat! Kurapika kemana, ya?', pikir Senritsu yang segera keluar untuk mencari Kurapika.

Ia mencari Kurapika dari satu koridor ke koridor lain.

'Ah, itu dia!', batin Senritsu senang.

"Kurapika, kau mau kemana?", tanya Senritsu begitu sampai di depan Kurapika.

"Ah, aku… Aku ingin ke ruang musik.", jawab Kurapika kikuk.

"Boleh aku ikut?", tanya Senritsu.

"Boleh saja.", sahut Kurapika tersenyum lembut.

'Padahal aku ingin berdua dengan Kuroro.', batin Kurapika jengkel.

**XXxxXX**

"Selamat siang, Sensei Kuroro!", sapa Senritsu sopan.

"Siang, Senritsu. Oh, Kau juga Kurapika.", balas Kuroro ramah. Sepertinya Kuroro habis bermain piano. Di ruang musik.

"Kami ingin bermain musik.", kata Kurapika singkat.

"Silahkan!", sahut Kuroro tersenyum ramah.

Kurapika mengambil sebuah biola dan menyerahkannya pada Senritsu.

"Kau bisa memainkannya 'kan?", tanya Kurapika.

"Tentu.", jawab Senritsu.

"Kurapika, kau mau belajar piano?", tanya Kuroro memanggil Kurapika.

"Baik, Sensei!", sahut Kurapika datar. Tapi Senritsu merasakan nada senang dalam kalimat Kurapika.

Kurapika duduk di bangku depan piano. Ia berusaha mengikuti alunan musik biola Senritsu.

"Kau salah, Kurapika. Yang benar seperti ini.", kata Kuroro menginterupsi. Ia memegang tangan Kurapika dan menuntunnya. Sementara Kurapika tersenyum.

Senritsu merasakan sesuatu. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan kedekatan Kurapika dan senseinya. Senyum Kurapika pada Sensei begitu berbeda dengan senyum Kurapika yang ditujukan padanya. Ia merasa ada hubungan lain antara Kurapika dan Sensei Kuroro.

'Mereka… Ah, tidak mungkin. Itu pasti cuma perasaanmu, Senritsu.', kata Senritsu dalam hati.

"Senritsu, kenapa melamun?", tanya Kurapika yang ada di hadapan Senritsu.

"Ah, apa? Mmm…. Tidak apa- apa.", jawab Senritsu kebingungan.

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi.", kata Kurapika yang hendak keluar ruang musik. Senritsu segera menyusulnya.

**XXxxXX**

"Hei, Kurapika! Maaf tadi aku membentakmu.", kata Leorio begitu Kurapika dan Senritsu masuk ruang kelas.

"Ahahaha… Aku juga. Maaf sudah mengerjai kalian. " kata Kurapika pada kawan- kawanya.

"Yah… Yang penting kita sudah baikan.", ucap Killua senang.

"Em!", sahut Gon angguk-angguk.

Di bangku belakang,

"Hei, Neon. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Leorio? Masa' Leorio yang punya ego tinggi minta maaf pada Kurapika?", tanya Machi pada Neon.

"Oh, aku? Aku cukup merayunya.", jawab Neon yang lagi- lagi berpose victoria.

"Kalau kalian?", tanya Neon yang sembuh dari narsisnya.

"Aku memenangkan taruhan. Jadi Gon harus berbaikan dengan Killua.", ucap Shizuku dengan polosnya.

"Kalau aku sih… membujuknya dengan choco robokun kesukaannya.", jawab Machi menggaruk- garuk pipinya.

Senritsu diam saja. Machipun menyenggol lengan Senritsu hingga Senritsu tersentak.

"Kalau kau, Sen?", tanya Machi.

"Ah… Aku… tidak melakukan apa- apa. Tadi kami latihan musik dengan Kuroro Sensei.", jawab Senritsu kecewa. Machi, Neon, dan Shizuku hanya angguk- angguk.

**XXxxXX**

Kurapika berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia terburu- buru karena langit mulai mendung. Betapa bodohnya ia karena tertidur di perpustakaan saat gilirannya menjaga perpustakaan sekolah.

"Huh! Jangan- jangan harus hujan- hujanan. Mana aku belum makan dari tadi pagi. Sialnya aku…", keluhnya sambil berlari melintasi koridor.

Tiba- tiba seseorang menariknya ke arah taman.

"Eh, Kuroro?", kata Kurapika kaget. Kuroro hanya diam saja dan terus menarik Kurapika. Mereka duduk di bangku taman.

"Ada apa, Kuroro?", tanya Kurapika bingung.

"Hal yang ingin kukatakan kemarin. Aku ingin mengatakannya hari ini.", kata Kuroro tanpa menatap Kurapika.

"Baiklah…", sahut Kurapika memegang bahu Kuroro.

"Aku adalah… Aku adalah orang yang membunuh keluargamu.", ucap Kuroro pelan. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kurapika dan menatap Kurapika dalam- dalam.

'Apa yang kulakukan ini benar?', tanya Kuroro dalam hati.

Kuroro membuka perban yang melilit dahinya, menampakkan tanda yang tak akan hilang sampai ia mati.

"Maafkan aku, Kurapika. Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu.", ujar Kuroro lagi begitu Kurapika menunduk. Ia menatap Kurapika dengan wajah memohon. Tubuh Kurapika bergetar, seakan ia menahan air mata.

"Kurapika…", panggil Kuroro pelan.

Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkaca- kaca. Air mata menggenang di kedua mata birunya. Hati Kuroro teriris. Ia tak mau melihat Kurapika menangis seperti ini. Apalagi dia yang membuat Kurapika menitikkan air mata.

"Kurapika, jangan menangis… Kumohon…", ucap Kuroro memohon.

Kurapika berlari. Ia berlari secepatnya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Kuroro, pembunuh keluarganya. Kuroro tak bisa mengejar Kurapika. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melihat air mata Kurapika. Dan hati Kurapika lebih sakit jika bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya duduk di kursi tadi. Memegang kepala dengan kedua tanagnnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kurapika…", desah Kuroro pelan.

**XXxxXX**

Kurapika terus berlari. Perasaannya sudah campur aduk. Hari ini ia benar- benar tak beruntung. Hujan turun dengan derasnya, mengguyur tubuh Kurapika yang lemah. Kurapika jatuh terduduk di sebuah gang kecil. Gang kecil yang iapun tak tahu dimana. Ia tak berniat melindungi tubuhnya yang kini sudah mulai menggigil.

"Kuroro… Kenapa kau membohongiku?", bisik Kurapika.

Kurapika tak tahu harus bersikap apa pada Kuroro sekarang. Ia ingat benar pemilik tanda aneh di dahi itu. Dia orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya di depan matanya. Tapi dia juga yang membiarkan Kurapika melarikan diri. Dan kini ia adalah kekasih Kurapika, seorang pembohong. Terbayang kata- kata Kuroro saat mereka di puncak gunung.

'Inikah kenyataan yang ingin kau ungkapkan? Kau berjanji untuk melindungiku. Tapi, apa? Kau membohongiku.', batin Kurapika.

Kesadaran Kurapika mulai menurun. Kondisi tubuhnya yang memang sudah lemah, terguyur hujan. Kini ia kedinginan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Kurapika!", seru seseorang. Tentu saja Kurapika tak tahu siapa dia. Kurapika menutup matanya. Yang ia rasakan hanya seseorang yang menggendongnya. Hingga ia benar- benar pingsan.

**XXxxXX**

Kuroro hanya duduk diam di kursi taman. Dia membiarkan hujan dan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Iapun sama seperti Kurapika. Bimbang. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kurapika menangis karena aku…", desahnya pelan.

Dia bangkit dan meninju tanah. Ia sudah tak tahan duduk dalam diam. Kuroro tak peduli pada darah yang mengalir dari tangannya. Hatinya lebih sakit luka itu. Dia menangis. Ya, untuk pertama kalinya ia kembali menangis. Saat orang tuanya dibunuhpun ia tak sedikitpun menitikkan air mata. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Ia menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Ia sudah tak sekuat dulu lagi. Hatinya sudah ia berikan pada gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat cintai.

**TBC**

Kirara: "Hiks… Kuroro-Nii… Hiks…"

Airin: " Hei! Kita lagi on-air!"

Kirara: "I-iya…'

Airin: "Sudahlah! Airin minta maaf buat KuroPika FC karena… Hiks… Chappy ini… Hiks…"

Kirara: "Nee-chan. Jangan ikutan nagis… Hiks…"

Airin: "O-oke. #ngelap air mata. Maaf karena konfliknya menyedihkan… Hiks…"

Kirara: "Tapi tenang saja. Happy ending koq!"

Airin: "Sebenernya Airin suka sad ending. Tapi berhubung takut dikeroyok reader sekalian, saya buat happy ending. Hiks… Kura-Nee… Hiks…" #ditendang reader.

Kirara: "Berhubung Nee-chan nagis gak berhenti- berhenti, aku yang tutup yah! Review, please…."


End file.
